Protection
by Datura metel
Summary: Dumbledore makes a deal so Harry will have protection until he has fulfilled his destiny. But who is this mysterious protector and can she really be trusted? Rated because of later chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

_Epilogue_

_Worse then the devil_

I where humming slowly too myself in the dark night. No human being could bee seen outside at this hour and even the animals where sleeping in their nests.

The graveyard where completely quiet and all the lights where out in the small village as I slowly walked amongst the gravestones, occasionally letting my fingertips brush against the cold stones. So much death where surrounding me and if I had been anyone else I would have found the feeling of death, the compact darkness and the absolute stillness quite scary. For me however the stillness where comforting, the darkness where shooting and the feeling of death so close to me made me feel alive.

I stopped infront of an old mausoleum and let my fingers follow the carefully carved letters on the door before I jumped from the ground and up to the roof of mausoleum, where I sat down and looked up at the sky. Stars where twinkling down to me from the pitch black sky and a small breeze caught my hair and made it dance behind me. My eyes slowly closed and I breathed in deeply. The air where filled whit the smell of dew, soil and the smell of the flowers which decorated the gravestones. I never quite understood why the villagers always but flowers on the gravestones. Some of the villagers even talked to the stones as if they expected the dead to hear them. The dead where dead. They couldn't hear what people said to their stones.

I opened my eyes again when I heard a low popping sound. A old man whit long white hair and equally long and white beard who where dressed in violet robes stood on the ground whit his back turned against me.

"This can be a dangerous place old man. I hope that your reason to be here are grater then the danger your arrival brings for you", I said in a low voice whit a cold and slightly bored expression. The man turned around as soon as he heard my voice and for a moment I could se a flash of utter terror in his eyes before he managed to compose himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had apparted to the graveyard whit a mission, he had to find the girl from the legends. He had been searching after her for a long time but first tonight had he actually found a possible destination.

When he landed on the graveyard he looked at the tombstones infront of him and brushed of his robes. Then he heard a low voice behind him and when he turned around he felt a wave of terror hit him. On the top of an old mausoleum sat a figure who filled him whit the greatest fear he ever felt. A young girl sat on the mausoleums roof whit her eyes fixed on him. Dumbledore composed himself while he took in her appearance. She where dressed in a simple black dress which where tied whit a red rope around her waist and seemed to stop at her mid thigh, only one of her shoulders where cowherd by the dress. Her legs where bare just like her feet and she had long black hair which appeared to go on and on down her back. But the thing that caught Dumbledores attention where the big black wings which came out from her back and where at least one and a half meters long and half a meter wide. They where black whit small silver lines and they looked like the fairy wings from muggle fairytales.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?", the girl asked him and his eyes snapped to her face. When he saw her eyes the feeling of horror returned to him. It looked as if a fire where burning inside of her eyes and he forced himself to open his mouth and tried to form words but her eyes where so intense that he couldn't get a word out.

"Why did you come here old man? Did you come just to stare at me? I hate when people come to stare at me, they usually only last a second. Do you think you would last longer?", I asked whit a cold and nonchalant voice, as if I talked about the weather rather then taking his life.

"I-I..."

"Speak old man or I will have to make you." I rose from my sitting position and jumped to the ground. My feet landed soundless on the ground and I slowly walked closer to the man infront of me. I stopped right infront of him and he just stood like frozen as I penetrated his mind. His memories flashed through my mind and I saw all his darkest secrets whiteout him being able to block me, through he did try more than once.

"You want me to protect Harry Potter", It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. "Why would I do that?"

"He is our only hope against Voldemort", he said, finally able to speak.

"I already know that but why would I help you because of that?"

"If Harry dies Voldemort will be in power and the world will be a dark place to live in. Many will die whiteout reason."

"You forget who I am, for me it doesn't mater which side that wins. So I ask you again and try to think a bit this time. What's in it for me?"

"What is it you whish for? I can give you whatever you whish for."  
"Oh really now? Then humour me, tell me what you can give me?"  
"I can give you the deathly hollows. You can be the mistress of death."

"I already know where those are, I known it for many, many years. The only reason I haven't collected them is I don't need them to control death. I want something which is a bit more valuable... You have obviously hared the legends about me, so tell me what it is I want."

"You want souls."

"Indeed, I want control over your soul when you die. I can of course take it whiteout your consent so you can't really give it to me. All I require is a few drops of your blood."

"What do you want whit my blood?"

"That is my business. Grant me my whish for it's my prize." His arm where shaking when he stretched it out for me. Whit a smirk on my lips a concurred a small knife from air and cut his arm while I cached the red drops in a vial. When the vial where filled I waved my hand over the wound on his arm to heal it.

" I will come as a student when the year begins, I will be in the same year as Harry and I will protect your golden boy so he can fulfil his destiny. Congratulations, you just made a deal whit someone worse than the devil." Whit those words I turned around and walked away, leaving him alone in the graveyard.

**A/N I know that it can appear a bit confusing right now but I will explain who/what she is a bit later. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Love, hate, should I even continue or am I wasting my time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

_Chapter 1_

_First impressions_

On the first of September I walked into King Cross station, avoided all of the muggles and walked up to platform nine and 3/4. I watched as a family walked through the platform and saw a little muggle girl pull the hem of her mothers jacket and point towards where the family just walked through.

"Mom, a girl walked threw that wall and disappeared. It is like magic!", she exhaled and hugged the stuffed animal she held in her small arms.

"No, people can't walk threw walls Alice. Haven't I told you not to make up things like this?", the women said whit a tired voice. I knew that they, eight years later, would walk threw the exact same wall to take just that little girl whit the stuffed animal to her first year at Hogwarts. The thought made me smile a half smile as I casually leaned against the brick wall and got through the portal, together whit my luggage.

I brushed off my dark blue jeans as I headed towards the red train. It took some time to reach the train because I had to zigzag between all of the families that said their last goodbyes. Once I reached a empty coupé I sat down and leaned lazily against the window.

After a little while I got bored of listening to families saying goodbye and tried to read some of my books, but I quickly got tired of them since I already knew everything that stood in them. Then suddenly a boy whit blond hair stepped into my coupe, followed by two boys that made me think of idiotic bodyguards.

"Who are you?", the boy whit blond hair said or rather tried to demanded.

"Leave me alone." I recognised the boy as the little brat Draco Malfoy and I really didn't want to talk to him.

"I don't really want to, beautiful." He sat down at the seat opposite of me.

"Look brat, I don't want to talk to you. In fact I don't even want to look at your ugly face, so leave me the hell alone right now and walk out that door by yourself or you will have to be carried out in pieces."

"I like feisty."

"I'm serious. If one more word comes out of your mouth, well I think you would make a nice ferret and I'm afraid I don't remember the counter spell." That was the trick and he and his gorillas left immediately.

To my great relief I where left alone for the rest of the train ride.

An hour later I sat down at the Gryffindore table after being sorted privately by Dumbledore before the first years.

I didn't eat much at the dinner because I where feeling sick from being in the over crowded room. Therefore I where very hungry when I woke up the following morning and decided to go straight to the Great hall to see if breakfast where served.

I navigated through the castle while I watched it's beauty in awe. The fact that I never had been able to go to school made me feel a bit sad but I quickly shook off the feeling of sadness.

Once I reached the great hall it was sill almost completely empty. The only people present where five students from Ravenklaw whom where discussing their new classes, a few first years from Huffelpuff, a girl whit bushy brown hair from Gryffindore who had her nose buried in a large book and Albus Dumbledore who sat alone at the teachers table. When I walked through the door he looked up at me but as soon as I met his eye he looked away. I redistricted his behaviour as fear and remembered that he had looked the same way last night when I had been in his office to be sorted. He had avoided my eye all the time and the only time he spoke to me where when he asked me where my wings where, after I told him that I had pulled them into my back for the time being, he stayed silent.

I sat down a few seats from the girl whit the large book and couldn't suppress a low laughter when I saw the books title. The girl must have heard it because she looked up whit an irritated expression which changed into confusion once she saw my unfamiliar face.

"Um, hello", she said slowly.

"Hi. Sorry about my laugh but why would you read 'Hogwarts a history' when you go to Hogwarts?"

"Because it's very interesting and you can learn a lot from it."

"Wouldn't it be more exiting to discover some things by yourself?"

"Everything doesn't stand in here. Some things is still a big mystery."

"For example...?"

"It says almost nothing about the chamber of secrets."

"Do you have the original version?"

"The what?"

"The original version of the book."

"No..."

"The book where first written year 2000, that is the original version. It then got rewritten a couple of hundred years later and the original copies where destroyed because the ministry of magic said that some pieces of information shouldn't be public knowledge. That is why your copy isn't complete."

"How can you know that?"

"I read it."

"The original version?"

"Shore thing."

"But you said that all copies where destroyed."

"As far as the ministry knew they where."

"Wow, I honestly didn't know any of that. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Rose Happer."

"Are you a first year? I never seen you around."

"Nope, I'm in fifth year. But I am new, I where homeschooled before. Which year are you in?"

"The same as you. Do you think we will have classes together?"

"Probably." I kind of liked Hermione, she seemed nice and I where shore that I would be able to have interesting conversations whit her.

Professor McGonagall where giving out schedules when two boys came running inside the hall and sat down next to Hermione, leaving me alone on the other side facing them.

"Just in time, Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too happy if you where late", Hermione said to the boys.

"Relax Hermione. We got here in time, didn't we?", the boy whit extremely red hair said.

"Barely." Just then McGonagall reached our seats and gave us a schedule each.

"So recon we have any classes together Harry?", The redhead asked the boy whit messy black hair next to him. I where listening to them as they tried to find their common classes and therefore I didn't notice that someone where standing right behind me until the person in question pulled my schedule from my hands.

"What do we have here?", a cold voice said from behind me and I saw that both Harry, Hermione and the boy I guessed where Ron glared whit hatred at the person behind me. When I turned around I saw Draco Malfoy standing behind me reading my schedule.

"Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of magical creatures", Draco read out.

"That is like every class", Ron breathed.

"Well looks like we have another know it all. Bet not even you have this many subjects, mudblood", he sneered and he clearly directed his last word to Hermione.

"What did you just call her?", I said slowly.

"What? Do you mean mudblood?"

"Do you really believe that crap? Is she muggle born? Yes. Does she have 'dirty blood'? No. Is she smarter and have better grades than you will ever have? Well yes. Now hand back my schedule before you do something you will regret." I stood up as I spoke and glared. He hesitantly gave me my schedule and whit a final glare at Harry, Ron and Hermione he left and walked out of the hall, closely followed by the two big boys, who made me think of bodyguards.

"That was so bloody amazing! Who are you?", Ron said cheerfully.

"Harry, Ron this is Rose Happer. Rose this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter", Hermione explained.

"Charming", I said whit a bored voice to the two boys before turning back to Hermione. "Does that idiot call you that often?" It was obvious that I meant Draco Malfoy and she just nodded in return which made me frown.

"Are you really taking all those classes?", Harry asked, interrupting my and Hermiones conversation.

"Yes I plan to take all of them, why?"

"I just wondered how you will be able to handle all of them."

"Yes, why would anyone willingly do something like that?", Ron added in agreement whit Harry.

"You only go to school once. So why wouldn't I?"

"We should go now. We have Defence against the dark arts in ten minutes", Hermione interrupted.

"I don't, I have Herbology now whit Ravenclaw. See you later in...", I quickly looked at Hermiones schedule, "potions", I finished and hurried off to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

**Like a few people has told me (and I'm shore the rest of you noticed) I'm very bad when it comes to spelling things in English and my grammar is extremely bad to. I am very sorry for this and I do try to get better but since English isn't my native language I have a hard time to improve fast enough. All I can say is that I'm sorry for my poor English but right now I'm very pleased if you can read it at all.**

**Love Datura metel.**

_Chapter 2_

_School begins_

My Herbology class ended five minutes to early, 25 minutes before next class began which meant that I stood in the dungeons and waited for the door to open a quarter before the class where spouse to start.

I waited alone in the quiet corridor for ten minutes before I heard footsteps turning around the same corner I came from earlier and when I turned my head in that direction I saw a group of people wearing green ties. Of course the Slytherins had to come earlier than the Gryffindores and when the group of students came closer I spotted a too familiar platinum blond hair. Whit a deep sigh I decided to ignore them and therefore I pulled out my Transfiguration book, sat down on the floor and began reading. I knew that if I did talk to them I would become irritated and if I allowed my feelings to take control I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. As long as I stayed at Hogwarts I couldn't take my true form, I had to keep pretending that I where an ordinary schoolgirl and also behave like it. The most important thing right now was that I fulfilled the deal I made whit Dumbledore, it would be hard to do that if I where discovered.

Slowly the corridor where filled up by students, both from Gryffindore and Slytherin. I kept searching after Harry, Ron and mostly Hermione but first after a long time, whit only one minute to spare, I spotted them running down the hall. They reached the rest of the students the same moment as the classrooms door opened and the students began to go inside.

I found an empty seat in the front of the room and where soon joined by Hermione, still slightly flushed from running down the corridor.

That professor Snape was a very strict man who favourites students from Slytherin and hates the boy named Harry Potter was something that I learned on the first minute of the class.

We had to brew a potion called liquid luck and I admit that it's one of the more difficult potions but I managed to brew it correctly, I had after all made it before.

When Snape walked around to examine our potions he stopped at Harrys and another boys (who I later learned where Neville Longbottom) table only to torment them.

"So not even miss know it all has managed to do this properly", Snape said when he reached our table. "20 points from Gryffindore and a 3 foot long essay to next time in which you explain how you should brew this potion properly."

"I believe that I'm a Gryffindore, professor", I said coldly when he where just about to turn away.

"My condolences", he said dryly.

"Not at all needed. However if you look at my potion you will find that some of the Gryffindores succeeded."

"A new show off, I presume. I guess you want to point out your classmates failure and brag about your accomplishment, which in reality is something you all should know by now."

"Not at all. I only want to point out that your conclusion wasn't accurate and then I suggest that you look at the potions your beloved Slytherin has created. I'm not even shore that they are all fluid. And one more thing. This potion is supposed to be made in the sixth year, not in the fifth."

"Are you criticising my teaching? Haven't anyone told you to respect your elder?"

"Yes I believe I am criticising you and I think someone mentioned respect for elder when I where little."

"Your parents have done a poorly job raising you I hear. They must have been glad to get rid of such a rude child as yourself."

"Yes. I do believe they where reviled to get rid of this whole world. They where quite old you see."

"They must been so ashamed of you so death must have been a blessing for them. Tell me, did they kill themselves?" At this point Hermione had to blink away angry tears. She had never seen professor Snape this cruel to a student and he could be rely nasty sometimes. I however met his eye and tried to keep my emotions in shack.

"They where murdered." The whole room fell silent at my words, except from Snape.

"Oh poor you. Are you going to cry like a little baby?", he mocked.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I rose from my seat and leaned towards him talking so low that only he could hear, in a threatening voice cold as ice. "The murderer paid dearly for it. I made shore that he did." When I leaned back in my seat I could see that his already pale face had gone even paler. That second the bell rang, signalising that the class where over. I grabbed my things and left the room, closely followed by Hermione. I was out of the room before he had a chance to deduct points or give me detention.

The library was deserted and completely quiet when I reached it, not even the librarian could be seen. I simply sat down on the windowsill, waiting for Hermione who I was shore would reach me in a matter of seconds. True to my guess Hermione walked through the doors a few moments later. She stopped and looked around for a moment before she spotted me and continued her walk towards me.

"Are you alright?", she asked shyly once she stood beside me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought... Well I never seen professor Snape so mean and he really dislike Harry." She switched her weight from her right foot to her left as if she was uncomfortable whit the subject and she looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen in a long time.

"Hermione look at me, I'm fine, really." Slowly she lifted her head and met my eye. I made shore that I looked completely calm, I really was fine but the thought of what he had said to students, mere children made me upset. I never had been able to understand how such people where allowed to teach.

"I just don't know what to say."

"Then don't say a thing. Just go and eat something before lunch is over."

"You don't want to come and eat?"

"I don't like crowded places."

"Alright. Guess I will see you later." I saw her leave the library I wondered why she seemed so shy once she wasn't whit her friends. She truly reminded me of a girl I met many years ago...

I hadn't planed to go down to the dinner but my grumbling stomach didn't approve my plan and therefore I made my way down to the great hall once my lesions where over.

The great hall where full of students, eating and laughing and I wanted to leave as soon as I stepped inside, but my loudly protesting stomach made me sit down at the Gryffindore table.

I could feel eyes on me when I ate and when I looked up to find the observer I saw both Dumbledor, Snape and Draco Malfoy look at me. However all three of them looked away as soon as they met me eye. _'This can be interesting'_, I thought dryly to myself.

"Hello, I'm Fred."

"I'm George. We just wanted to hear if it where true..."

"...That you talked back to Snape?" Two identical boys whit red hair asked, sitting down next to me in the common room that evening.

"I guess so", I replied simple whiteout looking up from the book I where reading.

"Are you guessing...", asked George.

"...Or are you actually giving us information?", finished Fred.

"I'm not shore. And if you can't se it, I'm pretty busy right now and not in the mood to talk. Especially not when I'm not even shore which one of you that are asking the questions."

"Just tell us if it's true or not."

"All you have to say is yes or no."

"I'm going to break this down for you. I am not in the mood for talking whit either of you so leave me the hell alone, right now!" I could feel that they where going to protest but once I shot a glare at them they walked away, muttering about something which sounded like "if looks could kill".

After I had sent away the twins the rest of the students in the common room shot glares at me. Apparently the twins where popular, at least in this house. But I couldn't care less about what they thought, I simply continued whit my reading. After all, I where only here because of the deal I made whit Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

**I know that Rose isn't as cool and threatening now as she where at first but it's pretty hard to act like that and still blend in whit regular students. However you can rest a shored that I'm trying to show her darker side so often I'm able.**

**Also I'm extremely sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. I could say a lot of excuses but I'm not going to do that because it won't change the fact that I kept you waiting, so I simply going to say that I'm very sorry.**

**Love.**

_Chapter 3_

_Midnight talk_

A large brown owl landed in front of me during breakfast a few days later, successfully knocking over my pumpkin juice. The bird dropped a letter in the mess it made, grabbed a piece of my bacon and flew of again. I swore under my breath as I tried to save the letter from the sticky juice. Why did owls have to be so messy?

The now wet and slightly sticky letter turned out to be from Dumbledore who asked me to come to his office as soon as possible.

"You asked me to come. Why?", I asked once I reached Dumbledores office. "Answer me now old man. Your brain isn't interesting enough to search twice."

"H-how would you feel about becoming a s-spy?" Dumbledore looked kind of terrified as he waited for my response.

"I won't become a spy for you. The deal was to help Harry Potter until he has fulfilled his destiny. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But if we made a new deal then maybe..."

"No. I don't do more than one deal at the same time, with the same person."

"But it would help Harry. If we knew Voldemorts plans it would be easier to protect Harry!"

"Listen closely old man. I will Not become a spy for you, I will help Harry Potter the way I see fit and if you know what's good for you, you won't try to make me do anything ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Excellent. Now I have to run, otherwise I will be late for my lesson."

Ten minutes later I was outside the classrooms door and true to my word I had been running all the way, effectually knocking over a few students on my way.

"Where have you been, Harry?", I asked late that night. I had stayed in the common room to finish my homework when everyone else went to bed and now, just a few minutes before curfew I saw Harry walk thro the entrance.

"Detention", he mumbled and when he walked towards his room I noticed that he where clutching his left hand.

"What did the detention do to your hand?"

"Nothing. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Seriously? I know that it's something wrong with your hand and I want to know what it is." He stopped his walk and looked at me for a second before he hesitantly showed me his hand. Letters where carved in on the top of his hand, letters which formed the sentence 'I mustn't tell lies'.

"Who did that to you?", I asked through gritted teethe.

"I had detention with Umbrige. But it's no big deal, really it doesn't even hurt."

"Oh, so then I could just do like this?" I walked up to him and pressed one of my fingers against the still bleeding letters. He gasped slightly and I realised his hand immediately and walked back to my seat. "I thought you didn't even feel it."

"I don't. I just..."

"I don't like when people lie to me Harry. If you are going to keep lying please leave and don't talk to me, ever again." I looked down on my essay and wrote a few more sentences before I heard Harry walking up to me and sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Is what you said in potions really true?", he asked slowly.

"Why dose everyone want to know that. I don't really think it's any of your business."

"I know how it feels to lose your parents."

"No Harry, you don't."

"I lost my parents too, they where murdered."

"But you didn't know them. You don't have any memories of them."

"I remember that they loved me and every time I'm close to a Dementor I see the last seconds of my parents life. I see them die to protect me!"

"Then you have no reason to be sad because of their death. They chose to die so you could live, all you have to do is live your life."

"It wasn't their time, they where ripped away from me an I want revenge."

"Then make shore to kill Voldemort."

"How can you be so calm about this? I just said that I want to kill someone. Most people would freak if they heard something like that."

"Why would I freak? I made shore to get revenge after my parents where killed."

"You did?"

"Shore thing."  
"How?"  
"I hunted him down and made him pay for his actions. But it was more because of my principles. I never liked my parents, they where mean people."

"How old where you?"

"Haven't anyone told you that it's extremely rude to ask a lady how old she is?" I picked up my things and walked away from the table, leaving Harry whit a dumbfounded look.

That night I fell asleep whit a small smile on my lips. I honestly didn't think that anyone had talked about revenge whit Harry before, whiteout telling him that it was wrong. For me it was obvious that he felt anger against the person who killed his parents. And luckily for him it was his destiny to kill just that person, eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

**Well I had to study for my English lesson because my teacher had given us a few words to learn but it was sooo boring. Therefore I ended up writing on this story and simply put in the words I had to learn. If you wonder which the words where I wrote them like this. I couldn't fit all of them in the text but I wrote quite many of them.**

**Love 3**

**Chapter 4**

A small brown owl separated itself from the other birds and flew against me. It landed elegantly beside my breakfast plate, well as elegantly as al small ball of feathers possibly could land on a overfilled table. Once I gave it the money I owed it dropped my copy of 'The daily Propeth' and flew away to reunite whit the rest of the birds as they headed back to where they came from.

Slightly bored I looked through the paper while sipping from my goblet of juice. Then I spotted an article about professor Dumbledore. My eyes widened as I read the article, they actually said that he was a lunatic. Well I can't deny that I haven't said things like that myself but that was a completely different thing. I where allowed to say things like that because I actually where more powerful than he where.

When I thought back at the things the Propeth had said in recent times I noticed that they actually had been saying things like that about both Harry Potter and Dumbledore for quite some time. I where shore about the fact that it was the ministry who where behind these articles, and yet people still saw them fit to rule the community. Sometimes I truly where worried about the world.

My thoughts where interrupted as a pair of emerald green eyes came into my view, closely followed by a pair of brown eyes and fiery red hair. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing me.

"Good morning", Hermione said cheerfully as she began to serve herself some breakfast. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning to you as well. I feel just fine, thanks for asking", I said politely. Ron mumbled something but it was impossible to hear what because his mouth where already stuffed with food.

"You will have to form a truce and accept a treaty before you can defeat your opponents and restore order to this world. Fail to do so and you will meet a devastating end. Your death will be slow and painful, but don't say I didn't warn you", professor Trewlawny said while looking at Harrys teacup, in divination. She truly where in a cheerful mood today, considering the fact that she had indicated that Harry had a chance to survive. Once she had realised Harrys hand she turned to me. "May I borrow your hand?", she asked and reached for my right hand.

"No thank you. I already know my future." I kept my voice calm as I awsured her and placed my hand behind my back where she couldn't reach it.

"Is that so? Then miss Parvati, can you do me the honour?" Parvati immediately nodded her head and professor Trewlawny walked away from our table. I simply ignored the weird looks Harry and Ron gave me and buried my head in a book, pretending to read about the art of reading palms.

I had seen Harry clutch his hand many times during the day and every time I saw it my hate against Umbrige and her blood quills grew.

The portrait hole opened and Harry walked in to the common room after being in detention. He avoided the worried look I shoot at him and hurried up to his dormitory. But before he disappeared I saw that his left hand where cowered in blood.

I let out a hiss as I stormed through the castle. Apparently no one cared about what Umbrige did to innocent students and if no one where going to stop her I was forced to take action. She was now my enemy and I was determined to conquer.

I walked slowly into her office, careful not to make a sound. If she heard me my plan would fail.

I couldn't see where she might be hiding the quills and after spending a few minutes searching for them I gave up and simply cast a summoning spell. A plain, black box came floating towards me. I reached out and took off the look while it where hovering infront of me. Inside I could see about fifty horrible, black quills. Just seeing them made me sick. To use them against young students where beyond cruel.

I allowed a few flames emerge from the tip of my wand and I smiled while the flames slowly destroyed the box and quills.

The ash was the only evidence of what had happened as I sneaked back to the common room.

Suddenly a figure stepped out infront of me and I cursed loudly in my head.

"What are you doing out at this time?", Draco Malfoy asked slowly.

"That is non of your business. Let me pass."

"But I is my business, considering the fact that I'm a perfect."

"I won't tell you, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I should watch what I'm saying if I where you. You see I don't like being humiliated."

"Then stop making a fool of yourself." I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and the next second his wand where pointed at my chest.

"Are you going to hex me?", I asked and titled my head to the side, looking up at him calmly.

"Only if you force me."

"Bring it on." I took a step closer to him and closed the distance between my chest and his wand.

"Oh, you have no idea about what you just got yourself into. But I don't think I caught your name." He smirked at me while pocketing his wand.

"To bad for you." I could hear him laugh quietly while I walked away from him, back to my common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

_Chapter 5_

_Dumbledore's army_

To say that Umbrige where surprised and furious when she saw what had happened to her quills where to put it far to mildly. Her scream echoed through the entire castle. But to my great relief they where unable to find out who and how the quills had been destroyed.

"Oh, I don't believe that woman!", Hermione exhaled as she sat down next to me in the library.

"What did she did now?"

"It's more what she doesn't do. She still doesn't allow us to practise even the smallest defensive spell. Honestly, how do they think we will be able to defend ourselves if we never are allowed to practise? And now she is inspecting the other teachers and says that they aren't good enough for their jobs!"

Umbriged newest idea was to inspect the teachers to see if they where competent enough to teach their subject. Needless to say, not many of them where. She even fired professor Trewlawny and tried to banish her from the grounds. Dumbledore however had came to her rescue and allowed Trewlawny to stay, even if she where no longer a teacher.

"Then what do you want to do?", I asked her and eyed her carefully.

"We need to find a proper teacher!" That simple sentence where the reason we where seated in 'The Hogs Head' together whit Harry, Ron and a large group of students from all seven years. Though exactly how she managed to get Harry to agree on teaching I will never know.

"I won't talk about Cedric so if that is why you are here you can all clear out right now!", Harry stated angrily. One of the people that met us at Hogs Head had been idiotic enough to ask Harry to tell everyone more about how Cedric died. That question had ended Harrys last string of patience and he where just about to leave when Luna Loovegod saved the situation by asking if it where true that he could produce a Patronos charm. After that question everyone started to remember all the great thing Harry had done, such as killing a basilisc and fight of a hundred dementors.

In the end everyone that had arrived to the meeting signed up an the list Hermione had created.

The problem whit where we where going to practise was solved as soon as we remembered the Room of requirement.

I was amazed and amused as I saw Harry teach both younger and older students how to defend themselves. The happiness in the students eyes every time they managed to perform a spell correctly where evident and I had to admit that he was a good teacher.

Everyone developed whit a speed that even surprised themselves but I doubted that w would be able to continue much longer. Umbrige where hot on our tracks and kept creating new rules that made it harder and harder for us to keep up whit our meetings. She had yet to discover our meeting place or the members but she knew that something where going on, that much where evident when she interrogated every student in the entire school. I clearly remembered my own interrogation.

-_memory-_

I walked into Umbriged office and the vision made my eyes hurt. Everything in the entire room where pink and the walls where cowered in pink plates whit different cats on them. I had a feeling that the cats would have been cute if it weren't so many of them and if they had been anywhere else then her horrible office.

Umberige sat behind her desk whit several glasses and teacups infront of her.

"Pleas sit down. Would you like something to drink?", she asked whit fake sweet voice.

"No thank you, professor." It took great effort for me to remain polite when her entire being made me feel sick. How a regular, human woman could be so cruel was simply beyond me.

"I insist." She pushed a teacup infront of me and deciding that I would play along, I picked up the teacup, lifted it to my mouth and pretended to take a sip. A odd sort of joy filled her eyes when I put down the cup and then she began her interrogation.

_-end of memory-_

It had actually been quit amusing to see her face when I didn't give her the answers she wanted and a short time later she dismissed me.

I always kept to myself during the meetings whit Dumbledore's army. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione who came up whit the name. They thought it would be funny considering the fact that it was exactly what Fuge was afraid of. It was his greatest fear that Dumbledore would create an army and take control over the ministry. I already knew all the spells that Harry thought us but I took care so I wouldn't be noticed and my effort gave result. No one noticed that I where able to much more advanced magic then the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

_Chapter 6_

_A very different morning_

The Christmas came sooner than I expected and once I saw that Harry signed up to stay at the castle, I did the same. I still had to keep an eye on him even though I doubted that anything would happened to him while he where in Hogwarts. For some strange reason Voldemort where still to afraid of Dumbledore to attack anyone within the walls of Hogwarts.

I where sitting in the common room, watching as the flames in the fire slowly died, when I heard Harry scream. Immediately I got up from the couch and ran towards the boys dormitory. However before I even reached the stairs Harry came running down them, closely followed by a very confused Ron.

Harry was talking about something that had to do with Mr. Weasly, a snake and that he had to get to Dumbledore and for once I agreed whit him.

Once we where seated in Dumbledore's office Harry told us about the dream and after Dumbledore had talked to a few of the earlier headmasters portrait, McGonagall where sent to wake up the other Weasly children. When everyone where in the office Dumbledore presented a port key to us and soon we where off.

I felt a very familiar pull behind my navel and I where pulled away from the office. The next thing I knew I where standing in what appeared to be a very gloomy kitchen. It was very dark in the room, the only light source where a fire and a few candles.

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true that their father is dying?", a raspy voice said. I tried to see who spoke but it proved to be impossible, sense I had ended up standing behind Fred and George and even though I where quite tall, they where much taller.

Carefully I took a step to the side to see who where talking and the next thing I knew spells where thrown at me, not even giving me the time to get out my wand. The first spell took me by surprise so I just ducked it, but then I got out my wand, fell into the rhythm and began deflecting the spells properly as well as throwing back spells. Then I heard surprised gasps from Harry and the Weaslys. Whiteout thinking I put up a shield around them so that they wouldn't get hurt by the flying spells.

"Who are you?", I heard a familiar voice shout. It was then my disarming spell reached it's intended goal and I could see my attacker. It was a tall man whit long black hair and equally dark beard. The face I remembered all to well.

"Black, is this what you call a welcoming? Don't you realise that the kids could have been hurt, or did you think about putting a shield around them?", I spat, highly irritated. "You where so close to hurting them, hurting your own godson!"

"Rose?", he asked carefully as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"Yes it's me. Now please explain your 'warm' welcoming."

"I didn't recognise you. Please forgive me." To the Weaslys and Harrys amazement Sirius actually dropped on his knees.

"Oh for Gods, or whoever you believe in these days, sake do stand up properly and say hello to your guests." Sirius could be very nice to hang out around but often he was just to much. I had met him a few times while he where still in Azkaban and then two times more when he had escaped.

Sirius face lit up when he embraced Harry and then greeted Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

"What's going on? Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured -", Sirius said whit worry evident in his voice.

"Ask Harry", said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself", said George. Everyone where staring at Harry while he began to retell the story.

"Is mum here?", Fred said looking at Sirius and finally breaking the silent which had been created by Harrys story. That question started a argumentation between the weaslys and Sirius. The kids where eager to visit their father and I could only roll my eyes when they didn't even try to understand Sirius arguments. To me it was obvious that they couldn't just brag in to the hospital when they weren't even supposed to know that Mr. Weasly had been hurt.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the order", said Sirius angrily, he where tired of this pointless argumentation. "This is how it is- this is why your not in the order - you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!", bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little colour remaining in Sirius face drained from it and he looked like he where about to hit Fred.

"That would be enough. There is no point to keep this argumentation going", I spoke quietly but everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

"How would you know? What are you even doing here?", Fred bellowed, turning to me.

"I am here because Dumbledore saw it fit to send me along, why he had to do that I can't tell you even if I wanted to. You will have to ask him that question yourself. As for 'how I would know', it's quite easy. You won't help your father by screaming at me and Sirius. If you want to help your father you should remain composed for the sake of your younger siblings. How do you think they feel right now? They need you to stay calm." At the end of my little speech he had calmed down and Sirius seized the moment and handed out butterbeers. We spent the rest of the night sitting and drinking butterbeer.

I saw that Harrys eyes where filled with concern and guilt and at one point he accidently put down his bottle to hard and as a result he made it slopp down on the table.

At one point during the night Faweks delivered a message from Molly which said that Arthur still where alive. Then a few hours later Sirius suggested that we all should go to bed but a look from the Weaslys mad him stay quiet.

At ten past five the door swung open and Molly entered the kitchen, successfully waking up all the sleeping Weaslys.

"He's going to be alright", she said, her voice week whit tiredness and her face completely drained of all colour. "He's sleeping. We can all go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work." After those words the feeling of relief where evident in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

_Chapter 7_

_An unexpected Christmas_

When Christmas day came I was still at the headquarters. I had hoped that I could leave once Arthur Weasly came home again because I truly couldn't imagine that anyone would try to attack Harry while he where in the orders headquarter, together whit many members from the order. But apparently Dumbledore didn't agree with me because a few days earlier I had received an owl from the old man in which he told me that I would have to spend Christmas with the order.

At first Molly Weasly had hesitated about letting me stay but once she had discovered that it was on Dumbledore's orders, she didn't dare to object.

So when Christmas day came I found myself sitting in the living room, hoping that no one would notice me. But of course with my normal luck Mrs Weasly had closed the kitchen door and refused to open it for anyone except from Ginny until the breakfast where prepared. Therefore everyone ended up sitting in the living room, happily chatting and ignoring my evident discomfort when first Sirius sat down next to me and then when Fred and George pushed Sirius away and sat down so I where squeezed in between them.

"Why are you looking so unhappy?", Fred asked.

"It's Christmas day, one of the best days in the whole year. How can you not be happy?", George agreed. And once again they where finishing each others sentences.

"Well right now I'm not especially happy whit the fact that I find myself squeezed into a couch by a pair of lunatics, when all I wanted was a quiet and peaceful Christmas at my own", I said.

"Oh, she truly..."

"...is very grumpy today", Fred and George said.

"Yes She is and you really don't want to get on my bad side so stop talking to me."

"Believe me guys, you don't want to get on her bad side", Sirius chimed in.

"No you don't", I agreed and then I once again began staring into the opposite wall.

"What is the matter with you? Ever sense we came here you have been rude to everyone who tried to talk to you", Harry snapped. I looked away from the wall and looked into his angry eyes.

"Have it ever accorded to you that maybe I don't want to be here?"

"That is not a good reason! You can't be rude just because of that!"

"That is just one of many reasons that I have. As a matter of fact I have more things to be angry over than most people."

"Then do tell us!"

"I can't. Large parts of the story are not mine to tell and the parts I can tell... Well I won't tell them now, it's not the right time and you are too young to understand."

"I'm not to young! I have never been like a regular kid, hell I'm even supposed to kill people!"

"You have lived a very protected life."

"I lived under the stairs for almost eleven years and was forced to do all the house work!"

"They never hit you. Tormented you yes, but only whit words."

"I see my parents die every time I come into contact with a Dementor..."

"We already talked about your parents and you have noting to be sad over. Sirius has more reasons to be sad about their death because he actually knew them."

"So? They where good people and I whish that I would have gotten a chance to get to know them. It's not like you have any reason to be sad about your parents death. You said yourself that you didn't like them." Finally he began to calm down and didn't yell at me anymore.

"I don't miss my parents, nor am I sad that they are gone. But I'm sad and mad because of what they took from me. Because of them, I didn't have a childhood. Do you remember the last question you asked that night?"

"Yes, I asked how old you where when you took your revenge." He whispered the words, as if he where afraid of the answers.

"I was nine years old and the aurores couldn't identify the remains." Whit those words I pushed myself off the couch and stood up.

"You had a very protected childhood Harry, because you actually had a childhood. So stop trying to make people sad for you and don't try to take out the anger you feel towards Dumbledore on me", I said slowly before I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Is it true what she said?", I could hear Hermione ask just before I closed the door.

"Is it true what she said?", Hermione asked when Rose had walked out of the room.

"Yes Hermione I think it is", Sirius said whit a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his long hair. George responded to his answer whit a low whistle.

"Then she is a murderer. Why would Dumbledore send a murderer whit us? She is probably on You-know-who's side", Ron said whit a hint of panic in his eyes.

"She is not on his side. Don't you dare to say that again", Sirius growled and stared at Ron whit fury evident in his eyes. "The fact that she is here is evidence enough that she can be trusted, so if you don't want to question my and Dumbledore's trust in her you will stop asking such stupid questions." He said everything in a very low and deadly calm voice and it literally scared the crap out of Ron who only could nod as an answer.

"How do you know Rose, Sirius?", Hermione spoke up a while later when the silence had gotten to tense.

"I met her for the first time when I where in Askaban. Why she where there from the beginning I will never now but she stopped and talked to me for a little while. She came back a few times after that and she helped me when I escaped. But I haven't seen her since I left for Hogwarts and met all of you", Sirius said slowly. It looked as if Ron wanted to say something about Rose being in Askaban but he kept quiet when Hermione elbowed him in his ribs.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen everyone where seated, eating and happily chatting about their presents. I had to admit that the house looked wonderful. Ever place where filled whit Christmas decorations and the cheerfulness where radiating from everyone.

Quietly I made my way to a corner in the room and grabbing some food before sitting down. I was glad to see that no one had noticed my arrival. Now when I looked back getting into a fight whit Harry hadn't been the greatest idea, but the kid had to grow up. He couldn't keep acting like a little child when so many lives where at stake and he had to stop acting like there wasn't anyone there to help him when many people where ready to do whatever needed to be done. For example I wouldn't bee here if it weren't for the deal Dumbledore made for Harrys sake.

It was quite charming that every Weasly and Harry where wearing hand knitted jumpers, I noticed as I watched them. I was also interested in hearing about their Christmas presents. Of course I hadn't received any gifts but that didn't disturb me, I knew very well that I wasn't their friend and that they didn't like me to much.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

**Alright I know that it's been a rely long time since I posted anything and that this chapter is really short, I apologise for that. But the plot I had planned turned out to be crap so now I don't really know what to write anymore. Therefore I would be very grateful for any ideas you can give me.**

_Chapter 8_

_I love you_

I was sitting in my room, enjoying the silence. Everyone except from me and Sirius had left to visit Arthur Weasly at the hospital.

"Rose, are you in there?", Sirius called from outside the door.

"Yeah, come in." Sirius opened the door and slowly stepped into the room.

"Are you busy?"

"No, sit down. And Sirius I'm sorry that I let my temperament get the best of me."

"So I noticed that you didn't get any presents."

"Your right. But it doesn't matter, I know that they don't like me very much. It's not like I had expected to get anything."

"I got you something." He held out a small package, wrapped in red paper and with a golden bow on the top. I lifted an eyebrow at the colours which just screamed Gryffindore but he just smiled and pushed the package into my hands.

"Don't just stare at it. Open it", he said cheerfully. Slowly I untied the bow and began to peel of the paper, careful not to rip it. Underneath the paper a black box was hidden. Inside of the box laid a beautiful necklace. It was a thin silver chain and attached to it was a simple yet beautiful pendant. The pendant was a red stone which was encased by a thin layer of silver on the sides and the back.

"It's beautiful. Sirius you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

"I don't have anything for you."

"You never have to give me anything. Your visits in Azkaban is what kept me sane." He looked at me and when I met his eye I immediately whished that I hadn't done it. His eyes was so full of emotions. More emotions than I could comprehend. I broke the connection by looking down at the floor.

Sirius reached out his hand and slowly he lifted my chin.

"Sirius, I can't. I'm..." He cut me of by placing his lips against mine. His lips where soft and his kiss was equally soft. I had to admit that he was a very good kisser and I had to fight hard with myself to not melt into him.

"I love you Rose", he said once we separated.

"You should leave."

"Wait Rose. I know that you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to tell you."

"Leave Sirius." It felt as if someone had stabbed me when I saw so much sadness in his eyes. I wanted to be able to tell him that I loved him too, but I didn't feel that way and he knew that I didn't.

Just days later I was sitting on the train back to Hogwarts. I was alone in the compartment and at the beginning I had been reading but now the book laid forgotten on my lap and I stared out through the window. But I didn't see the landscape which changed outside, I only saw Sirius heartbroken face.

I gently touched the necklace around my neck, it was the one Sirius gave me. The necklace hadn't left my neck since he gave it to me and neither had the image of his heartbroken face left my mind or the feeling of his kiss left my lips. With every fibre in my being I wished that I could return his feelings. Sur I loved him but only as a friend and not as a lover.

* * *

"Alright enough of this already. Just tell me what problem you have with me", I snapped at Harry, Ron and Hermione when they for the fifth time that day fell silent as soon as I came near them. They had been doing that a lot and lately it was getting annoying. How the hell did Dumbledore expect me to protect Harry when the stupid boy just kept disappearing and hiding things from me.

"We don't trust you", Ron stated simply and I saw and irritated and uncomfortable Hermione squirm in her share, while a light blush creped up on Harrys cheeks.

"And why, pray tell, don't you trust me? Have I ever done anything to make your trust in me falter?"

"No, of course not. It's just that...", Hermione began but quickly trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Calm down, Ron didn't mean it", Harry said.

"He obviously did. Otherwise he wouldn't have said it. Just find me when you grow up and are prepared to talk to me." With those words I walked away from the group, still angry, with out looking back.

I didn't speak with either of them after that and I even stopped going to the meetings with Dumbledores Army, too angry and upset to face them. To put it simple, I was hurt, a lot. I never really been good at social contact but to spend time with people and doing everything you can to protect them while they just get mad at you and refuse to put any trust in you, would hurt everyone. Even someone with lots of more social competence than I.

* * *

I tried to tell myself that I didn't need them to trust me or even remotely like me but after Sirius kiss I felt how cold I truly was. It was as if my heart was covered in ice, or maybe even stone. But when I saw the hurt look in his eyes the ice on my heart melted a little, or the stone began to crumble.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

_At the Ministry_

I sat outside, close to the black lake, looking at the lakes smooth surface. A glimmering tear slowly fell down my cheek and landed on my hands which were folded in my lap. The gentle night breeze caught a few strings of my hair and blew them into my face but I couldn't find the strength to brush them away.

I knew very well what were going to happen later that night, in fact it already begun.

Knowing everything and yet not be allowed to even try to change anything was a part of my curse. I knew when every single person where going to die and there was noting I could do to prevent it from happening. Every death had to happen, because otherwise the puzzle made by fate would shatter.

Far away I saw the outlines of three people walking against the forbidden forest and then disappear amongst the trees.

Whipping away another tear which had escaped from my eye, I rose from my sitting position, waved my hand in the air and a rose appeared on the soft grass. Picking up the rose from the ground I walked closer to the black lake before I put down the rose and walked back to the castle, putting a glamor spell on me.

The rose shined in the night and the contrast between the lakes dark water and the crimson red rose, floating on the surface was magnificent. The symbol of my goodbye. A Gryffindore red rose, separating itself from the darkness.

* * *

When I walked past the Great Hall I saw Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna running against the exit. They appeared to be in a hurry and I knew that they were trying to find Hermione and Harry, so I quietly followed them.

I kept quiet as I followed them outside and took special care not to make them think that someone was following them. When I heard Hermione tell them about how they managed to get rid of Umbrige a smile spread over my face and I silently complimented her for the effective plan, but in the same breath I cursed Harrys need to play hero. Why couldn't he have been a normal fifteen year old who didn't feel the need to save everyone. Why did they all have to bee Gryffindores. Well except from Luna who were a Rawenclaw, I always liked Rawenclaws.

Or I thought that I liked Luna until she came up with the idea to use the Testrals to get to the Ministry. Don't get me wrong, it was the best plan but I had almost hoped that they wouldn't be able to leave the school. Obviously I knew that they would be able to find a way to get to the Ministry but a girl can hope, can't she.

* * *

I narrowly ducked a spell that was sent my way before I petrified the person who sent it and kept running. At this point there were people duelling everywhere and spells were being cast randomly at all directions.

Everything had just gotten worse after Harry had taken the prophecy and the death eaters had arrived. I had my work cut out for me, trying to keep Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, until the order members arrived. The order members had made the fight more even and given me a chance to catch my breath before I was thrown back into the heat of the fight again.

Then it happened. I saw the green spell in slow motion as it hit Sirius straight in his chest. His eyes locked with my own for a friction of a second and it felt as if the world collapsed around me when he fell backwards into the veil. Harry scream in pain and anger brought me back into the world and reminded me of my mission.

Bellatrix crazy laughter could be heard from the stairs as she fled from the scene. Her words made Harry see red and blinded by anger he began to run after her.

I watched from the shadows when Harry tried to torture Bellatrix. I had faith in him as they began to duel and then Voldemort arrived.

When I heard Voldemorts voice I wanted nothing more than to go out there and rip his cold heart out. But a small voice in my head reminded me that it wasn't my job to do that and if I changed the prophecy everything would be ruined. Faith, time and destiny were things you weren't supposed to change and if you did the consequences would be fatal. That was what I did. It was my job to make sure that everything happened when it was supposed to and turned out as it should. It had been my job for hundreds of years and I couldn't let my temperament destroy everything I had worked for.

All of my training and experience had led to this one deal. It was the biggest I had made and it would be the most important. I also knew that it was properly my last.

My eyes calculated every move Dumbledore and Voldemort made in the duel, ready to interfere if it would be needed. But it wasn't needed and the only thing I had to do was protect Harry from the flying spells.

Pure loathing filled me when Voldemort played dirty and began possessing Harry. Dumbledore couth my eye and I knew that he needed me to bring Harry back.

When I entered Harrys mind all I could see was the darkness that surrounded Harrys light. Light and darkness was tangled together in a way I never seen before and I desperately tried to detangle the two minds. Then I caught sight of one of Harrys memories. I let the pictures of Harrys friends fill both minds. The warmness of their hugs, safeness from having Molly Weasly as a mother figure, the feeling of Chos lips meeting his and the relief of finding out that Sirius was innocent. The darkness cringed more and more for each memory and after the last the light completely took over.

Dumbledore gave me a thankful look just as the Minister entered together with a lot of aurors. I hid a smile when Dumbledore gave him the cold shoulder before I took the opportunity to head back to the fight in the room with the veil.

I helped them bind a few more death eaters before I apparted to Hogsmed and walked back to the school.

* * *

**A/N Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and I'm not her (if I where I probably wouldn't be on this site) So obviously I (sadly) owe nothing.**

**I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who follows my story and revived. A special thanks to those who have put the story on their alerts list or favorited the story.**

**Now I just felt the need to answer **_**The Elo**_**: it's a great idea to get a beta and I have thought about getting one since know that I have a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. The problem is just that I have this weird phobia for letting people read the things I write before I post them, I don't even let my sister read them and I let her read everything. So if you don't mind terribly I don't think that I will get a beta.**

**Just one last thing to say. I probably won't post new chapters for a little while because I plan on going back and correct my spelling and grammar in the previous chapters. But don't worry, I will be back once it's done.**


End file.
